


[Podfic of] The Nature of Apples / written by entanglednow

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Lucifer Discovers Human Sexuality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/151704">The Nature of Apples</a> by entanglednow<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:10:16</p><p>In which Sam offers Lucifer an apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Nature of Apples / written by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nature of Apples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151704) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



cover art by calciseptine

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2apukkxmy0fm868zafk575o0v4c0btgh.mp3) | 9.7 MB | 00:10:16  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ba89wr2wgxbru4xq3ej4vgwszht56djb.m4b) | 9.5 MB | 00:10:16  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nature-of-apples).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
